Hogwarts sin Harry Potter (secuela del niño que no creyo)
by BellaBlackEvans
Summary: Lo que hubiera ocurrido con Hogwarts, Voldemort y el mundo mágico sin Harry Potter (Secuela del niño que no creyó)


_**Previamente en el niño que no creyó...**_

 _Eres un mago Harry – dijo Hagrid_

 _Si la magia existiera yo la habría usado para recuperar mi infancia y tu para desacerté de mi – dijo Harry tres semanas despues_

 _Harry Potter, Harry Potter – llamo Mcgonagal_

 _El chico no cree en esas tonterías – dijo Vernon_

 _Lo enviaremos a un internado, así nos libraremos de el una temporada y ese mundo no nos molestara mas – dijo Petunia_

 _Un internado en el extranjero – dijo Harry_

 _Eres Harry Potter!- dijo una chica castaña con dientes tipo castor_

 _Lo siento chica yo no conozco a ningún Harry Potter – dijo Harry alejándose de aquella chica loca_

 _No debiste haber enviado a Hagrid, Albus – dijo Mcgonagal_

 **Mientras en el mundo mágico**

Mientras Harry vivía su vida en el mundo muggle ignorando la misma existencia del mundo mágico, en el mundo mágico británico nada estaba bien

 **02-09-1991. Harry Potter No se presenta**

 **Anoche se dio la esperada selección de nuevos estudiantes en Hogwarts, la razón de que esta fuera especialmente esperada, era que se trataba de la selección que daría comienzo a la educación mágica de Harry Potter el niño que vivió, quien ha estado viviendo apartado del mundo mágico desde aquella trágica y gloriosa noche de octubre de 1981, sin embargo pese una exhaustiva búsqueda, quedo confirmado que Harry Potter ni siquiera tomo el tren para ir a Hogwarts**

 **05-09-1991. Harry Potter, elige el mundo muggle**

 **Al parecer vivir con unos estrictos familiares muggle, calo tan profundo que Harry Potter el niño que vivió ignoro toda su infancia la existencia del mundo mágico al punto de no creer en él, el ministerio confirmo que se encuentra estudiando en un internado muggle en el extranjero**

Titulares parecidos era todo lo que se leía casi a diario en relación a Harry Potter, nadie podía creer que el héroe, renegaba del mundo mágico prefiriendo al muggle

Algunos sugirieron que lo buscaran y lo obligaran a estar en el mundo mágico, pero las leyes internacionales lo protegían, además sin saberlo el chico era alemán por parte de su madre, así que eso lo hacía inmune

Dumbledore quiso intervenir diciendo que era necesario que el chico estuviera en Hogwarts, al final tuvo que usar la carta de la profecía, pero eso le jugó en contra, todos lo creyeron un demente manipulador, le quitaron todos sus títulos y puestos en el ministerio y cualquier organización internacional donde estuviera escrito su nombre, solo le dejaron conservar el puesto de director, intento llevarse al niño por la fuerza pero solo consiguió que le pusieron un encantamiento que le impedía salir del Reino Unido y que 57 países rompieran relaciones con Inglaterra

De ahí todo había ido de mal en peor

En el que habría sido el primer año de Harry Potter, Dumbledore había escondido la piedra filosofal en el tercer piso del castillo, mala idea, tres estudiantes había querido ocupar el lugar de Harry Potter para tal vez llamar su atención

Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger y Dean Thomas casi se convirtieron en croquetas para perros y estuvieron tres meses en el hospital, los padres de los tres presentaron demandas culpando a Dumbledore por lo ocurrido, el perro fue sacrificado pese a las suplicas de Hagrid, las otras pruebas destruidas y la piedra devuelta a los Flamel quienes estaban muy molestos con Dumbledore en quien habían confiado para cuidarla y en su lugar había expuesto vidas inocentes

A Dumbledore se le dio una advertencia, un evento similar y estaría en problemas, no lograban entender como había permitido que eso pasara

Al año siguiente fue peor, la cámara de los secretos fue abierta otra vez, el viejo basilisco fue liberado en la escuela matando a 10 alumnos todos de origen muggle y petrificando a otros 5, aunque Dumbledore lo intento lo ocurrido era demasiado grande para ocultarlo

Llamaron los aurores y a los inefables, tras poco más de un mes dieron con el culpable aunque nadie podía creerlo

Ginny Weasley, la única de Arthur el defensor de las leyes de protección de los nacidos muggles y los muggles, Weasley, era la responsable de aquel desastre

La enviaron a San Mungo y encontraron algunas cosas bastante perturbadoras, al parecer la matriarca de los Weasley había adoctrinado en secreto a sus hijos menores para que se acercaran al último de los Potter para hacerse con su fortuna, esto hizo que ambos sufrieran un grave desequilibrio mental, los dos fueron internados para ser rehabilitados por 10 años, pero el daño fue más grave, toda la familia había caído en desgracia y de nada sirvió que Arthur Weasley negara saber algo de los planes de su esposa o que pidiera el divorcio, su ley de protección fue anulada y su cargo en el ministerio y sus demás hijos estaba bajo constante vigilancia, Molly Weasley fue sentenciada a pasar el resto de su vida en azkaban por abuso infantil y por planificación de un secuestro ya que planeo ir a Alemania, secuestrar a Harry Potter y obligarlo a que se casara con su hija para quedarse de una vez con su fortuna, luego planeaba matarlo para que no dijera nada

Dumbledore por otra parte fue reducido al puesto de profesor de historia sin ningún poder dentro de la escuela excepto el de ser profesor, no podía hablar con sus alumnos de nada relacionado a Lord Voldemort, la razón haber querido ocultar aquel desastre

Destruyeron la cámara de los secretos matando al mismo tiempo a la serpiente en su interior y se sello el baño para que nadie entrara, las próximas generaciones no conocerían la existencia de ese baño ya que la puerta y las ventanas se habían cubierto completamente

El que hubiera sido el tercer año de Harry fue ligeramente más tranquilo, salvo por el hecho de que Sirius Black había escapado, nadie entendía cómo pero lo hizo

En el camino a Hogwarts se entero que su ahijado nunca había ido a Hogwarts, el haber sido criado entre muggles y peor aun con los Dursley había hecho que el chico no creyera en el mundo mágico y no fue a Hogwarts, en su lugar se había ido a un internado muggle en el extranjero y nunca volvió

Al final Sirius consiguió hablar con Remus y también contactar a un abogado amigo suyo, les explico lo que había ocurrido y ellos le confirmado lo que pasaba con Harry y también los últimos años, concordaron que lo mejor era dejarlo en el mundo muggle, pero no se quedaría así, capturo a Pettigrew lo que solo daño mas a los Weasley y luego presento cargo contra Dumbledore, eso le dio la vuelta al mundo

A nadie le entraba en la cabeza como una familia mágica no se había dado cuenta que una rata que normalmente vive dos o tres años, había superado los doce años o mas ya que según uno de los chicos ya era una rata adulta cuando la obtuvieron, debieron haberse dado cuenta que algo raro había hay, los acusaron de traición por encubrir a un animago ilegal y peor a un asesino, no importo cuanto dijeran que nunca pensaron que había algo detrás de la longevidad del animal, eso hizo que Arthur perdiera su empleo y la poca credibilidad que le quedaba, al final no le quedo más remedio que mudar a toda la familia menos a los dos menores a otro país para un nuevo comienzo, todos se fueron a Rumania, nunca más se supo de ellos, solo cuando volvieron 10 años despues para llevarse a los dos Weasley menores

Para Dumbledore fue incluso peor, ya que se supo que el hombre sabía, que Sirius no era el guardián de los Potter, si no Pettigrew, pero igual había sido el primero en decir que Sirius era el guardián y el espía de Voldemort, intento defenderse diciendo que era lo mejor, pero aquello había sido el colmo, eso era solo parte de su plan para controlar al menor de los Potter y sabia que Sirius Black no se lo permitiría, lo echaron de Hogwarts y lo condenaron a 12 años de prisión por traición y extorción, además aumentaron la orden de alejamiento, debía estar a 10 kilómetros de distancia del menor de los Potter aunque no supiera nada, también lo acusaron de violar el testamento de los Potter ya que ellos habían dejado claro que su hijo no debía ser enviado con los Dursley, pero al ver que el chico estaba bien lo dejaron tranquilo, aunque no retiro los cargos y fue acusado también por eso

Sirius comprendió que no recuperaría a su ahijado, el tenia su propia vida y el mundo mágico no era parte de ella, pero igual quiso cumplir con sus amigos, cambio toda la fortuna de los Potter por dinero mágico y se la envió a través de un abogado, Harry para su alegría lo había aceptado lo que lo dejaba tranquilo ya que viviría cómodamente, despues se fue a vivir en las maldivas junto con Remus y nadie volvió a saber nada de ellos

Al año siguiente paso algo que hizo que más de uno se emocionara, el torneo de los tres magos que se celebraba en Hogwarts, durante la ceremonia de elección de los campeones al final ya escogidos los tres campeones, de la nada salió el nombre Harry Potter

Cuando esto se supo todo el mundo se puso eufórico, creyeron que por fin Harry Potter volvería al mundo mágico, pero esto no paso, la razón, muy discretamente le habían hecho creer que su apellido era Evans cambiándolo oficialmente, así que Harry Potter técnicamente ya no existía

El torneo se llevo a cabo sin problemas, todo fue bien hasta el final cuando el cáliz fue transformado en un traslador y Cedric murió, al parecer Voldemort estaba listo para volver pero ignoraba las decisiones del niño que vivió, no sabían como pero había recuperado su cuerpo y magia

Voldemort había buscado a Harry Potter, pero según sus informantes el chico no estaba interesado en el mundo mágico y en su lugar se había ido al extranjero a estudiar, tras pensarlo decidió dejarlo estar aunque se mantuvo alerta

Entonces inicio un reinado de terror que no tenía fin, despues de mucho trabajar dieron con una posible respuesta, el hombre tenía Horrocruxes, creían que tenía siete, destruyeron cinco en total, pero para ese momento ya se había hecho con Hogwarts, Azkaban y el ministerio, pero nada parecía funcionar

Dumbledore había vuelto a insistir en que era necesario traer a Harry Potter al mundo mágico, pero nadie le creía, el hombre ya había causado demasiado daño y arruinado muchas vidas

Pero la guerra sin fin seguía, una noche Dumbledore murió jurando y volviendo a jurar que la presencia de Harry Potter era lo único que detendría a Voldemort

Para cuando llego el año 2000 y sin ideas de cómo detenerlo, los ministerios internacionales pensaron que lo mejor para protegerse, proteger a la población mágica mundial y el secreto que estaba a punto de revelarse, era establecer una barrera alrededor del Reino Unido una que no pudiera cruzar

En 2005 ocurrió algo que sorprendió a muchos, una chica de origen muggle llamada Hermione Granger, misma que casi se convierte en alimento para perros, juro reconocer a Harry Potter en una cafetería muggle, pero solo consiguió poner en riesgo el anonimato del mundo mágico que ya peligraba, el chico sin embargo la tomo por loca y negó ser Harry Potter, muchos de los que conocieron a la chica se pusieron en contra diciendo que solo era una estúpida sabelotodo que siempre quería que le dieran la razón y que se crea superior a todos cuando no era mas que una nacida muggle del monton, la acusaron por casi exponer la existencia del mundo mágico, los mortifagos la torturaron y la convirtieron en limpiadora de estiércol en las profundidades de gringotts

Así lo hicieron y para 2016 Inglaterra era un Infierno controlado por Voldemort, muchos muggles y magos de origen muggle habían preferido irse del país, los primeros porque no entendían lo que pasaba y los segundos porque sabían que eran el principal objetivo, los ministros, presidentes y reyes muggles buscaban ayudar a Inglaterra pero no sabían que hacer ya que no sabían que pasaba, solo que era un constante ataque terrorista interno que se centraba únicamente en el Reino Unido, los tampoco sabían que hacer además de tratar de contenerlo reteniéndolo dentro de las fronteras británicas

Todos esperaban un milagro, uno que nunca llegaría, ya que una pequeña parte del alma de Voldemort residía en el mismo Harry Potter que no creía en la existencia del mundo mágico, aunque esto nadie lo sabia, ni siquiera el propio Voldemort

2015

Las organizaciones mágicas internacionales logran destruir los horrocruxes de Voldemort pero aun no logran matarlo por completo

2023

Minerva Mcgonagal moría sin haber podido conocer al hijo de dos de sus mejores y más queridos estudiantes

2041

Sirius y Remus fallecían con solo meses de diferencia, ambos se habían casado y tenido hijos, se habían mudado a Florida para poder cuidar de su sobrino aunque fuera a la distancia ya que él no sabía nada de ellos, algo que lamentaban, pero estaban felices de que estuviera bien y fuera feliz, eso más que suficiente

2000 – 2064 mundo mágico

El Reino Unido era una ruina, la gran mayoría de los magos se habían ido de ahí, los de origen muggle o estaban muerto o habían logrado escapar o en algunos casos sus pensamientos eran tan avanzados que no creían que pudiera existir el mundo mágico

Muchos mestizos e incluso alguna que otra familia sangre pura habían hecho sus maletas y también se habían ido, los muggles también se habían empezado a ir

Nadie en el mundo mágico o muggle lograba entender lo que pasaba, los primeros ya no sabían que hacer detener a Voldemort y los segundos seguían sin entender que rayos pasaba en el Reino Unido

Las organizaciones mágicas internacionales ya no sabían que mas hacer, en varias ocasiones aquel caos estuvo a punto de exponer la existencia del mundo mágico

2065

Harry Potter moría feliz de su vida, sin saber su verdadera naturaleza, sus hijos y nietos se reunían a su alrededor, ninguno de ellos había heredado la magia que su padre y abuelo había renegado, solo una cosa podía lamentar Harry, no haber podido compartir la vida con sus padres, pero de resto no podía quejarse

En el mundo mágico, en Hogwarts que ahora funcionaba bajo el yugo de Voldemort quien había decretado que solo estaría la casa de Slytherin, eliminando las otras tres casas y solo aceptando magos sangre pura haciendo que la población mágica británica bajara aun mas ya que a todos aquellos hijos muggles les lanzaban hechizos de esterilidad para que no pudieran tener hijos

Mientras Harry moría en su mansión en Florida rodeado de amigos y familia. Voldemort estaba en sus aposentos privados dentro del castillo de Hogwarts

De la nada Voldemort quien ya tenía más de 130 años de edad, comenzó a sentirse mal, con las horas solo se sentía mas y mas cansado y adolorido, le costaba respirar

Para el final del día, despues de que no se presento en algunas reuniones para las cuales siempre era muy estricto, varios de sus mortifagos fueron a buscarlo encontrando solo un cuerpo putrefacto, como si en lugar de horas Voldemort llevara muerto días

El mundo muggle lloraba la muerte de un artista, pero mundo mágico celebraba la muerte de un monstruo y el final de 100 años de terror

2100

Comenzando el segundo siglo del los años 2000, el nombre de Harry Potter casi había sido olvidado, algunos lo recordaban como el chico responsable de la primera caída de Voldemort, pero otros lo llamaban el chico que traiciono a su mundo, que repudio su naturaleza para evitar enfrentar su destino, pero tras la muerte de Voldemort solo era mencionado en los libros de historia al final de la primera guerra contra Voldemort o en los libros que hacían referencia a la maldición asesina

Para el mundo mágico Harry Evans era recordado con mucho cariño sobre todo por su familia, pero también por sus amigos y fanáticos que contaron su historia a las siguientes generaciones

¡Fin!


End file.
